Os bastidores do cantinho (do Poseidon)
by Pandora Lynn
Summary: Após Hilda ser controlada e Asgard estar razoavelmente em paz, Odin volta pro cantinho do Poseidon sem uma razão aparente! E descobre-se que o deus dos mares tem uma filha! Mais uma treta pra você acompanhar!
1. Chapter 1

OS BASTIDORES DO CANTINHO (DO POSEIDON)

I

Parecia que a coisa tinha sossegado, o Odin tava quietinho na dele... mas aí o Loki começou a fazer umas maluquices em Asgard!

Odin - Gaaaaahhh, me perdoem Valquírias, mas vou ter que voltar pro meu cantinho!

E assim, Odin pula no buracão e vai de novo parar no... reino submarino do Poseidon!

Odin - Estooooou de vooooolta pro meu aconcheeeeeeeeeeego! Aaaaaaaa, finalmente voltei pro cantinho do Poseidon! Ah, reconheço aquele pilarzinho ali... e aquele outro... aqueles peixes... oi Tétis!

Tétis - Odin, você aqui de novo?!

Odin - É pra relembrar a fadiga! Ah, vou lá ver o Poseidon!

Tétis - Olha, acho que ele não vai te receber bem lá, pois-

Odin - Xau!

Sem mais nem menos, não querendo escutar o que Tétis queria lhe dizer, o deus nórdico foi até o cantinho e já ia se lançando na caminha, quando...

Odin - AAAAAAAAAAA, estoooooooooou de voooooooooolta pro meu aconche- EI!

Lá na caminha, estava deitada uma menina de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Ela dormia tranquilamente, até ser acordada pelo-

Odin - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUEM É ESSA MENINA DORMINDO NO MEU CANTINHOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!

Poseidon - ODIIIIIIIIIIIN que é que tu faz aqui?

Odin - Poseidon, você sabe que esse é meu cantinho!

Poseidon - Que teu, que nada! Já resolvemos todas as tretas lá em Asgard e agora você me vem com essa!

Odin - Mas sidooooo, eu quero dormir aqui!

Poseidon - E por que?!

Odin - Porque o Loki fica lá causando em Asgard!

Poseidon - Mas será possível que todo mundo só fica causando em Asgard?! Também, com aquele frio do cão... o pessoal fica meio lelé da cuca mesmo!

Odin - Mas vamos ao que interessa: quem é aquela menina que está lá deitada na caminha que era pra eu estar usando?!

Poseidon - Ahn... é a minha filha!

Odin - Filha?! Não sabia que você tinha filha!

Poseidon - Sim, eu tenho filha e ela está dormindo, oras! Não vem me atormentar nem encher o saco da minha filha senão-

De repente, eles ouvem um grito bastante conhecido e peculiar:

Grito - SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Poseidon - Não acredito, de novo não!

E então aparece Thalassa, a filha do deus dos mares, coçando os olhos, ainda com sono.

Thalassa - Papai, o que é que tá acontecend-

Shina - SEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Poseidon - Aff, liga não filhinha! É que esse bando de maluco cisma de vir justamente pra cá...

Odin - Oi, moça do cabelo verd-

Shina - SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Poseidon - Aff, o que é que eu faço com isso?! Ah, já sei! Baian! Vem aqui!

Baian - Oxe meu reeeeei, na verdade eu tava aqui fazendo mais uns acarajé pra mode vender, e-

Poseidon - Agora não é hora disso, faz o seguinte, bzbzbz...

Baian - Oxe patrããããão, esse negócio vai dar é muito trabaaaaalho!

Poseidon - Te deixo uma semana sem precisar vender acarajé, vai!

Baian - Oxeeeeee, então tá bom!

Sendo assim, Baian foi para um local previamente escolhido por seu mestre para fazer o que ele mandara. Enquanto isso, Odin se refestelava na caminha onde antes Thalassa estava deitada. Shina estava gritando SEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAA e a menina não entendia nada, ainda esfregando os olhos. Para ganhar tempo, Poseidon começou a puxar assunto com a Amazona de Cobra.

Poseidon - Mas e aí, Shina? O que você pretende aqui comigo outra vez?

Shina - Eu quero o SEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAA!

Poseidon - Mas ele não tá aqui, mulher!

Shina - SEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Poseidon - Então, mas faz o seguinte: a gente vai te arrumar um outro Seiya, tá? E aquele cloth myth que eu te dei, ainda tem?

Shina - SEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Poseidon - Aiai, não adianta mesmo tentar discutir com ela...

Logo, Baian voltou do servicinho o qual Poseidon havia lhe indicado.

Baian - Oxeeeeee meu reeeeeei, tá pronto aqui o que o senhor me encomendooooou!

Poseidon - Tá certo! Agora vai lá, se veste com aquilo e vem pra cá!

Baian - Mas mode pra que me vestir?!

Poseidon - Vai lá e depois a gente conversa sobre isso!

Sem discutir, o General Marina foi lá e fez como o combinado. Depois, assim que ele apareceu com a determinada "vestimenta", mal teve tempo de falar!

Baian - Oxeeeeeee meu paiiiinho, que é que eu faço com essa roupa de Seeeeeeiya-

Shina - SEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A amazona de cobra então passa a correr atrás do marina, e ele sem entender nada foge dela para não ser agarrado e assediado!

Baian - Oxeeeeee, sou o Seiya nãããão, cabra da muléstia!

Shina - VOLTA AQUI SEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Poseidon - Ufa, assim pelo menos o Baian conseguiu fazer com que eu me livrasse dos gritos dela! Ah, mas agora- putz, é mesmo, ainda tem o Odin!

O deus dos mares então vai até um dos leitos e vê sua filha Thalassa lá com cara de desânimo.

Thalassa - Papai, ele deitou na minha cama sem me pedir permissão!

E lá estava o deus nórdico, escarrapachado, na cama a dormir, sem se preocupar se incomodava ou não!

Poseidon - E agora?! Não posso permitir que minha filha fique sem ter onde dormir por causa da ousadia de um deus folgado como esse! Mas como fazer então? Huuuuum, acho que já sei!

To be continued

 _-x-_

 _E agora, como será que Poseidon vai fazer para se livrar do Odin no reino submarino? E a Shina, vai se aperceber que o Baian não é o Seiya? E Thalassa, a filha de Poseidon, vai arrumar um lugar pra dormir? Tudo isso no próximo capítulo de mais uma fiqui maluca!_

 _Fanfic dedicada à minha irmã **Cibelle** , a qual me deu a ideia de fazer a continuação de "Bastidores de Asgard" e também de ela ter cedido a personagem **Thalassa** , a qual é criação dela própria. _

_Obrigada por acompanharem!_


	2. Chapter 2

OS BASTIDORES DO CANTINHO (DO POSEIDON)

II

Enquanto Poseidon pensava em se livrar do encosto- digo digo, do Odin entrão, Baian foge pra caramba da louca- digo digo, da Shina, a qual não parava de gritar.

Shina - SEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Baian - Oxeeeeeeee cabra da muléstia, não sou o Seiya nãããããão!

Então, de tanto correr, uma hora o Baian tentou se esconder. A Amazona de Cobra perdeu seu rastro e começou a procurar, sem nunca parar de clamar:

Shina - SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Baian - Ufaaaaaa, acho que finalmente despistei a maluca! Mas que casa é essa, oxe?

Então Baian do Acarajé decidiu entrar na casa e ver o que tava rolando. Lá, ele viu um gigante falando e resmungando sozinho.

Cassius - Hunf, só liga pro Seiya... nunca vai ligar pra mim!

Baian - OXEEEEEE, onde que eu tô?!

Cassius - Ei, quem é você que vai assim invadindo a casa dos outros?! Seiya! O que faz aqui?

Baian - Sou o Seiya nããããão, visse? Sou o General Marina de Poseidon, o qual também vende acarajéééééé na praia, meu reeeeeei! Quer comprar?

Cassius - Ern... não. Eu e a Shina já estamos bastante endividados com as maquiagens que ela comprou faz um tempo...

Baian - Oxeeeeee, então a tal de Shina mora aqui, é? Aquela que grita pelo Seiya o tempo todo?!

Cassius - Essa mesma. Hunf, pelo visto tão cedo ela não esquece o Seiya! Mas você é tão parecido com ele!

Baian - Oxeeeeee, é que o patrão me mandou vestir uma roupa parecida com a dele!

Cassius - E pra que?

Antes que o General Marina conseguisse responder, Shina entrou em casa e já começou a tagarelar:

Shina - Cassius, você por um acaso viu por aí o- SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Baian - OXEEEEEEEEEEEEE deixa eu me mandaaaaar!

E assim ambos ficaram correndo dentro da casa, com Cassius tentando apartar, Baian tentando se explicar e Shina somente surtando, como sempre.

-x-

Enquanto isso, lá no reino do Poseidon, o deus dos mares estava irritado com a presença de Odin em seu templo.

Poseidon - ODIIIIIIIIIIIIIN, SAI DAQUI!

Mas então ele percebeu que sua filha estava triste e com sono e queria voltar a dormir em sua majestosa cama divina, portanto ele se abaixou e passou sua mão nos cabelos loiros dela.

Poseida - Ern... Filha? Desculpe pelo que está acontecendo, você quer voltar para a caminha, quer?

Thalassa - Sim, papai... Me acordaram e eu não faço ideia do que esteja acontecen-

Então a pequena filha de Poseidon se vira interrompida pela presença e voz do deus nórdico Odin.

Odin - POSEIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, QUERO JOGAR POKÉMON GO!

O grande governante dos mares se enfureceu e gritou:

Poseida - ODIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN, VOCÊ INTERROMPEU MINHA FILHAAAAAAA!

O nórdico ficou assustado e murmurou baixinho.

Odin - D-desculpe, eu só queria-

Poseidon - SAI DAQUI!

Odin - Mas eu só-

Poseidon - NÃO NOS INCOMODE MAIS!

O deus dos mares se virou para sua princesa novamente e a pegou nos braços, caminhando em direção ao quarto principal de seu palácio, ignorando totalmente a presença de Odin.

O regente de Asgard choramingou e ficou com ciúmes da atenção que a filha de Poseidon tem para si. Chegando ao quarto, o deus dos mares fechou a porta com seu poder mental e sorriu para Thalassa.

Poseidon - Pronto, filhinha, agora durma bem que eu irei dar um jeito daquele homem não lhe acordar mais.

Thalassa - Certo, papai. Eu te amo.

Poseidon - Eu também te amo - ele disse, a beijando carinhosamente no rosto.

Depois, ele saiu do quarto e foi de encontro a Odin.

Poseidon - Então, qual é o plano pra fazermos o Loki sossegar lá em Asgard?

Odin - Poseida, eu não sei! Ele está lutando com o Aioria (spoiler de Soul of Gold) e virou no Jiraya com o cabelo roxo e os olhos brilhando feito esmeraldas!

Poseidon - Ern... Mas então, como está o seu jogo de Pokémon aí, Odin?

Odin - Aa- Já cacei alguns Pokémons aqui... Você ainda quer que eu vá embora?

Poseida - Eu te deixo ficar aqui por mais um tempo se você sossegar e deixar minha filha em paz!

Odin - D-desculpe, eu estava animado e...

Poseidon - JÁ SEI! Vamos caçar o Loki como se ele fosse um Pokémon do tipo gelo!

Odin - EEEEEEEEE, bora lá!

Animados com a ideia, os deuses foram até Asgard. Chegando lá, encontraram com Hilda lambendo um picolé de chuchu de em pleno friozão de -50°!

Poseidon - B-bem, o que falamos para ela, Odin?

Odin - E-ern, ela não parece estar em seu "normal", será que é algum resquício do anel de Nibelungo que você deu pra ela?

Poseida - NÃO ODIN! Não tem nada a ver comigo, não empurre seus problemas pra mim! Vai lá falar com ela, tu que é o governante desse barraco aqui, vai lá Odin!

Odin - AA- Mas o que eu-

O deus nórdico então foi falar com sua "representante" (que está doida, pra variar!)

Odin - Oi, Hilda! Como estão as coisas por aqui?

Hilda - Eae, Odin! Tá tudo tranquilo por aqui. Vem cá, você tá sabendo da franquia que eu, o Loki e o Alberich estamos criando aqui?

Odin - Não, que franquia é essa?

Hilda - É uma nova marca de picolés de chuchu pro povo de Asgard comer na hora da mereeeenda!

Odin - Mas- aqui não é frio demais pras pessoas tomarem sorvete?

Hilda - Claro que não! A população Asgardiana está acostumada com isso!

Odin - E-ern, então tá bom... Mas então, cadê o Alberich?

Hilda - A-ah, o Alberich? Ele está no Palácio de Valhalla criando os picolés e-

Odin - Tchau louca - digo digo, minha querida representante!

Então Odin foi até o palácio ver o que estava acontecendo, quando ele viu Alberich sentado em uma cadeira de couro posando de chefão.

Alberich - Como é bom estar me aproveitand- digo digo, gerenciando um negócio tão promissor!

Loki - E quando eu vou parar de fazer picolés com o meu poder aqui, hein seu beliche- digo digo, Alberich?

Alberich - Vai fazendo aí que depois eu pego o dinheiro todo pra mi- digo, depois nós iremos lucrar e dividir a grana, capiche?

Odin - EI! Alberich! Você tá de novo criando encrenca e tentando enganar o povo pra lucrar aqui em meus domínios?

Poseidon - E ainda quer competir com o meu comércio de acarajés na praia!

 _-x-_

 _To be continued._

 _E agora? Será que o aproveitador- digo digo, cérebro de Asgard irá brigar com o deus dos mares por causa da concorrência nas vendas? E a Thalassa, vai dormir em paz no cantinho do Poseidon? E a Shina, vai parar de gritar e ir atrás do Baian vestido com armadura-de-papelão de pégaso?_

 _Tudo isso e muito mais no próximo capítulo!_


	3. Chapter 3

OS BASTIDORES DO CANTINHO (DO POSEIDON)

III

No capítulo anterior, Odin, Poseidon e Thalassa foram até Asgard a fim de dar um jeito no Loki e eis que encontram Hilda meio matusquela de novo, Alberich se aproveitando como sempre e Loki criando picolés de chuchu para vender por aí e tentar descolar uma grana! O que eles não sabem é que o Poseida vai é ficar puto com a concorrência...

Poseidon - Gnnnnnnn, você está competindo com os meus acarajés!

Odin - Calmaê, Popô! Podemos juntar ambos os produtos e colocar pra vender e lucrar! Mas... temos de tirar o Alberich da jogada!

Alberich - Issaê, vendam tudo e deixem que eu lucr- EEEEEEEEEEEEEI, querem me tirar da jogada por que? Eu que sou o cérebro aqui!

Odin - É nada meu chapa, tu só sabe parasitar e encher o saco. Agora vamos andando que agora eu preciso decidir aqui com o Poseidon e a Hilda o que vamos fazer!

Alberich - ISSO NÃO É JUSTOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Poseidon - Mas então, caríssimo Loki, de onde você tirou essa ideia de vender justamente picolé de chuchu?

Loki - Ah, de um político brasileiro aí... vai que cola aqui também!

Poseidon - Só tem um problema...picolé não vai fazer lá muito sucesso aqui! É muito frio, precisamos de uma estratégia diferente!

Odin - Ern... então o que vamos fazer?

Thalassa - Papai, eu tenho uma sugestão

Poseidon - Qual, minha filha?

Thalassa - Em primeiro lugar, vender algo que não seja tão insosso... picolé de chuchu deve ser muito ruim!

Poseidon - Aff, pior que parece ser verdade! Mas e a outra sugestão?

Thalassa - É vender o picolé em outro lugar! Tipo... um lugar onde faça calor!

Poseidon - Calor... huuuum, que tal no Brasil mesmo?

Thalassa - Nãããão, ouvi falar que no Brasil a onda de frio tá durando mais tempo que o habitual! E também que os ânimos lá não estão dos melhores! Então...

Odin - Vamos para a Grécia!

Hilda - ISSOOOOOOOOOO, aí eu volto a usar o meu maiô pra surfar nas praias!

Sendo assim, Loki, Poseidon, Thalassa, Odin e Hilda foram num passe de mágica - porque os deuses conseguem fazer isso rapidinho - até a Grécia. E eis que se depararam com o Santuário de Atena!

Poseidon - Bom, será que vai resolver alguma coisa pedir pra minha sobrinha muquirana nos ajudar no patrocínio de alguma coisa?

Odin - Ern... acho que não.

Hilda - Cadê o mar pra eu ir nadar?

Poseidon - Dá um tempo, Hilda. Primeiro temos de resolver a treta dos picolés e-

O pensamento do deus dos mares é interrompido por um grito já cohecido:

Shina - SEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Poseidon - Ih, a maluca que só sabe gritar!

Odin - Vamo cair fora enquanto é tempo, se ela nos ver vai pedir pelo Seiya o tempo todo!

Mas já era tarde! Logo Baian saiu correndo da casa da Shina, enquanto ela saía correndo atrás do mesmo, pois o general marina ainda estava com roupa de Seiya.

Poseidon - Peraê, PERAÊ!

Baian - OXEEEEEEEEEEE PAINHOOOOOOOOOOO me livra dessa cabra de mulééééééstiaaaaaaaa!

Afobados, Baian e Shina caíram com tudo por cima do Poseidon, enquanto o Cassius ainda tentava apartar.

Cassius - Peraí Shina! Peraí! Ele não é o Seiya!

Shina - SEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Baian - OXEEEEEEEEE mulé, tu num oviu que eu num sou o Seiya?!

Shina - SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Poseidon - Aff, para de gritar, mulher! Ele já disse que não é o-

Shina - SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Odin - AFF, CALA ESSA BOCA!

Shina - Só se me derem o SEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Poseidon - Mas ele não é o Seiya!

Shina - Ern... como assim?

Poseidon - ELE NÃO É O SEIYA!

Shina - NÃO?

Poseidon - Não! E agora faz favor e vamos esclarecer isso de uma vez por todas.

Baian - Oxeeeee painho, se eu soubesse que ia dar uma treeeta dessas, nem tinha tentado me vestir de Seeeeiya!

Poseidon - Foi por um bem maior, Baian! Mas agora... necessitaremos de algo mais! Algo diferente! Vamos... voltar a vender acarajé!

Baian - Oxeeeeee meu reeeeei, tô cansado de vender esse negóóóóócio, isso de novo não tem é naaaaada!

Poseidon - Mas é uma receita que sempre funcionou! E agora vamos vender também picolé de chuchu, um novo produto oferecido pelos asgardianos! Só que precisamos vender aqui no calor, sabe como é...

Baian - Mas picolé de chuchu é muito ruuuuuim, muléstia! Tem outra coisa melhor pra vender nãããão?

Poseidon - Ern... era isso que a gente tava discutindo, né filha?

Thalassa - Sim, papai! Picolé de chuchu é coisa de tucano!

Poseidon - Então já sei, vamos vender picolé de chocolate, sempre funciona e todo mundo gosta de chocolate!

Odin - Só precisamos de um lugar pra fazer os picolés e colocar pra gelar. Lá em Asgard havia bastante gelo para isso! Aqui que não tem...

Cassius - Verdade, lá em casa nem tem geladeira!

Poseidon - Então, acho que teremos de fato que apelar para...

Odin - Ah, não!

Hilda - Teremos de ir pedir a Atena que empreste a sua cozinha e a sua geladeira!

Shina - SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Poseidon - Aff Shina, para de berrar feito uma condenada! Mas Atena é pão dura que só ela, será que vai conseguir ceder assim os aparatos sem achar ruim?

Odin - Sei lá, acho que só indo lá pra saber!

Então, nossa tchurma, que já tá meio grandinha com o adendo de Shina, Cassius e Baian, partiu toda morro acima para falar com a Atena mais pão-dura que a história já conheceu!

E agora, será que ela vai emprestar a cozinha e a geladeira? E o picolé de chocolate, vai vingar melhor que o de chuchu? E a Shina, finalmente vai conseguir encontrar o SEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAA? E o Odin, vai tomar seu lugar no cantinho? E a Hilda, vai conseguir nadar e surfar? E a Thalassa, vai conseguir ficar em paz com o pai?

Isso e muito mais, no próximo capítulo desse negócio doido!


End file.
